


Stinging

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caning, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, attentive cas, kink explorations, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Just like Dean had wanted to try something new with figging a few weeks back, Castiel is now interested in ramping up their regular spanking sessions with a fantasy of his own.Or,The one where Dean takes everything just beautifully.





	Stinging

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was another one of the kinks I had to research, not because I didn’t know what it was but because I’ve never participated in it and I didn’t want to get details wrong. Please bear with me on that, though, reading only gets you so far!  
> And so, without further ado, please enjoy Cas enjoying turning Dean’s bubble butt all red :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Caning**

 

 

Castiel is already hard in his dress pants just from watching Dean slip into his submissive mindset. He’s so beautiful, stretched out on his stomach on their bed, arms under his pillow and ass on display for Castiel to touch as he wishes.

“You’re doing well, sweetling.” He murmurs and rubs his hands together, careful to get them warm before he even puts them on his boy. Dean moans lowly and rubs his face against the pillow, hips wriggling. “Tonight we’re trying something different and I know it can be scary but you’re safe with me.” He continues in the same intimate tone as he kneels on the bed only to take one perfectly round ass cheek in each hand.

“Master.” Dean keens sweetly, making Castiel smile as he gently massages Dean’s butt, warming up the flesh and relaxing the muscles.

“What’s your safeword?” he asks gently, thrilled just from having to ask. He never wants Dean to feel like he has to use it and he never has so far, and Castiel gets a thrill out of the knowledge that Dean trusts him almost more than he gets out of their play.

“Lawrence.” Dean says in a hushed voice, the word somehow huge when they’re in a scene.

“And what’s your color?”

“Green.” Dean sighs out contently, melting down against the bed again and Castiel smiles.

“Good boy.” He grabs harder at Dean’s ass, plumping the cheeks up and feels satisfied when they take on a slightly ruddy color. His sub is so healthy and perfect for him and the thought that Dean is allowing him this is making his cock harden even further. “Remember that you can stop any time you want. You’re safe.” It stands to be repeated and Dean always seems to enjoy hearing it so much that Castiel has started to suspect Dean might have a slight protection kink. Well, Castiel doesn’t mind that in the least as he, too, gets a thrill out of treating Dean well.

He stands up and gives Dean about four slaps on each cheek, hand gently cupped as he delivers the blows. Dean likes this part; he’s always enjoyed Castiel spanking him and Castiel loves him for it. Finishing with a harder blow just to get Dean properly warmed up, he then urges the man to lift his hips so he can slide in a pillow under him. He takes the opportunity to cup Dean’s dick and balls, finding him already hard.

“So good for me, sweetling.” He rumbles, already feeling flushed from arousal.

Dean smiles and humps against the pillow for a moment before Castiel puts his hand on the man’s lower back. As much as he would love to sit back and watch Dean hump himself to completion Castiel’s got a few things to take care of before that.

“Is it okay like this, Master?” Dean asks in a sweet murmur and Castiel goes to kneel beside the bed so that he comes at eye-level with his sub. “This position? Shouldn’t I be bent over?”

Castiel smiles and reaches out to card his fingers through Dean’s hair. “That would stretch out the muscles, making the hits more intense. I think since this is our first time trying the cane we will have you at your most comfortable.”

He stays beside the bed for a moment, enjoying the pleased blush that spreads over Dean’s face, highlighting his freckles and making him seem younger and even more submissive than he already is. It’s really a wonderful look on the man and it warms Castiel’s heart as much as it makes his cock throb.

He stands only after he’s made sure that Dean is indeed comfortable, turning to the armchair where he’s put all the supplies for their scene. He lifts the three foot long rattan cane he’d bought especially with Dean’s delicate cheeks in mind, letting out a pleased sound at the feeling of it in his hands. It’s made from natural fibers, with sanded joints and a rounded tip and it’s absolutely gorgeous. It’s flexible and light in Castiel’s grip and when he swings it a few times it makes a delicious cutting sound that makes Dean gasp.

Castiel looks over only to find his sub with his eyes squeezed shut and hips moving minutely. Although the sight is enticing he still frowns in concern.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“G-green.” Dean stutters out and bucks down harder against the pillow, his legs spreading. “It’s scary.”

Two contradicting statements in any other setting but Castiel has anticipated this and feels very pleased with both Dean and the cane.

“That’s good.” He rumbles and watches with satisfaction how Dean shudders. He palms his cock as he moves to stand besides Dean, measuring out the angle of the swing by gently tapping Dean’s butt and moving his hand back and forth slowly. Dean moans and juts his ass back.

“Stay still.” Castiel murmurs and pushes down Dean’s butt again. “I have practiced for you, my sweet, but it will be for naught if you move too much.”

“P-practiced?” Dean practically slurs and Castiel’s arousal is pushed higher when he sees that his sub’s eyes already are brimming with tears. Dean always looks so beautiful when he cries.

Still, Castiel feels a need to reassure him so he bends down, taking one of Dean’s cheeks in one hand and bending to brush his lips against Dean’s ear.

“You didn’t think I would put the cane to you without first testing it? Or measuring out my own strength? I will never hurt you, Dean.” In fact, he’d bought an extra cane just to use for practice and he’s got a somewhat ruined throw pillow in the basement to show for it.

“F-fuck, really?” Dean moans and Castiel’s arousal feels enough to strangle him by now.

“Never.” He states with emphasis and stands up to caress Dean’s ass for a moment, measuring out the arch of his swing again. “You are my love and I’m your Master.” He’s definitely getting into it now, feeling pleasurable waves roll through him just from saying it out loud. “Now, this _is_ going to hurt but it will hurt so good, sweetling, just wait and see.”

Dean is clenching the pillow in his hands, his ass elevated and his thighs trembling in anticipation of the first blow.

“Master.” He whines and the sound is enough to make Castiel reel from arousal. “I want it.”

“We will start with ten.”

It’s all the warning Dean gets before the first strike lands. He screams, his body tensing for a second, and Castiel watches as if in slow motion how the abused skin immediately colors red. He doesn’t let up, however, waiting a scant moment before delivering the next blow. He keeps them a few seconds apart and Dean seems to be doing well with the intensity. He’s moaning continuously and Castiel can see him bucking down against the pillow between blows.

“You’re doing so well.” Castiel says, his voice rougher than he intended and he realizes he’s panting.

Not from exertion but from how turned on he his. His cock is aching in his dress pants and he’s sweating in a way he never really do when they’re doing a scene. For perhaps the first time he regrets keeping his clothes on but no, this isn’t about him, this is about the beautiful sub who’s already a sobbing mess on the bed.

“Master.” Dean keens when Castiel’s takes a moment to caress the man’s abused ass.

“Color.” Castiel asks sharply because he needs to keep going but he needs Dean to be okay even more than that.

“Green.” Dean hiccups and peeks up at Castiel. “Feels good.”

Good Lord, what has Castiel done to deserve this man?

He’s too overwhelmed to answer, just nods and steps back to deliver another set of hard blows with the rattan. He keeps the blows parallel to lessen eventual injuries and makes sure to stay away from Dean’s kidneys, spine, and tailbone. The man keeps moving a little, rutting against the pillow, but he makes sure to time his blows to only cause the pleasurable kind of pain. Only the best for his beauty of a sub.

Dean’s buttocks and upper thighs are soon red and look scorching to the touch. He’s sobbing and biting his lower lip, his eyes squeezed shut and he’s never looked more beautiful to Castiel. He’s so turned on by now that he’s almost nauseous, his need to come all over Dean’s stinging ass is overpowering.

“Only ten more.” He groans deeply, his cock leaking enough precome to make his underwear stick to the head. “Ten more on your ass, sweetling.”

Dean moans out something that’s a cross between Castiel’s name and master and lifts his butt in offering. These last blows are harder by far and Castiel alternates between delivering stinging hits by lifting the cane right before impact and a thudding hit, achieved by pressing down the cane after the moment of impact. Dean responds the most favorably to the stinging and Castiel freely awards that, delighted to see his sub screaming from this and turning into the blows.

He counts the last five out loud and Dean’s screams rise in level with each blow. As the last one lands, Castiel immediately drops the cane to the floor, his hands shaking as he rushes to Dean’s side. God, he’s so aroused, so fucking _hard_ that he can barely breathe but he needs to check in on his sub.

“What’s your color?” he demands harshly, one hand gripping Dean’s chin to turn the man’s head to him.

Dean smiles sweetly, his lips red and swollen from him biting them. “Green.” He whispers and Castiel all but collapses on the floor beside the bed.

His body jackknifes when he rips open his dress pants and he comes in his hand with a deep groan, forehead pressed against the bed as he strokes himself a handful of times. He allows himself only a few seconds to calm down because even with how overwhelming the orgasm is he needs and wants to take care of Dean.

When he lifts his head he finds the man smiling a dopey smile at him. “Master liked this very much.” He says with a hint of a teasing tone and Castiel can’t help but grin at him.

“You’re marvelous.” He gets to his feet, legs shaky, and reaches for a napkin to clean off his hand but Dean catches him before that.

He stays on his stomach but turns so that he can hold Castiel’s hand in his and lick his fingers and palm clean. He moans as his tongue slithers around Castiel’s fingers and Castiel pushes them deeper into his mouth, hooking them in there.

He’s worried about Dean slipping too deep into subspace and for him to potentially crash hard from it but at the moment Dean seems to be in control of himself so Castiel lets him enjoy it. He had after all orgasmed before his sub and he feels mildly ashamed about that. Usually when they play, Dean’s needs go first, simply because that’s how Castiel likes it and Dean’s not about to complain about it.

“Thank you for giving me this.” He says after a while, completely entranced with how good Dean looks sucking his fingers as he slowly humps the pillow, his red ass still elevated and looking delicious. “I’ve wanted to try it with you for so long but I’ve been afraid of scaring or hurting you. You’ve given me something truly special tonight, sweetling.”

Dean moans and pops off his fingers. “Everything feels good with you, Cas.”

Castiel smiles, relieved that Dean was the one to break the scene this time. That makes him feel reassured that Dean indeed is in control of himself. Still, he’s not going to take any chances and he’ll stay by the man’s side, caring for him to make sure he won’t experience subdrop later in the night.

He tucks his soft cock into his pants again and goes to fetch the Aloe Vera crème he bought especially for this. Gently he smears Dean’s buttocks and upper thighs with the crème, suppressing the renewed arousal he feels at hearing Dean’s relieved moans.

“I just want to make sure your butt is okay and then I’ll take care of your dick, okay?” he says in an amused murmur when Dean can’t seem to keep still. “I’m sorry I came without you.”

“I’m not.” Dean gasps, ass butting up into Castiel’s hands as he really lays into the poor pillow. “It was fucking hot, I love it when you get overwhelmed like that.”

“Yes, well, it’s not good when we’re in a scene. I should be coherent enough to be able to care for you.”

“You asked my color, Cas.” Dean groans and Castiel has by now learnt to recognize the signs. Instead of offering his mouth as he had planned to do, he instead aids Dean’s thrusts by pushing on his slick ass, making the movement fluid. “Fuck, you look good when you lose control. Just like with the figging.”

Castiel chuckles when he remembers that particular scene. It had been hell cleaning out all the fig juices from within Dean but it had also been very good, good enough to make Castiel come in his slacks as he humped Dean’s burning ass.

“That was fun, we should do this more often, go out of our comfort zones.” He smiles when all Dean does is sob out a broken groan. He can see the man’s balls, tight and absolutely delicious as they’re smashed against the pillow with every thrust. “So I guess it’s your turn to choose, what’s something you want to play with?”

Dean’s whole body goes taut and yes, he’s just about to come and the sight is making Castiel’s body flush hot.

“Gags.” Dean moans and Castiel hums, delighted with the suggestion.

“I saw one online; it was a gag with an attached leash. For pet play, I think.”

Dean comes with a scream, soaking the pillow with his thick release, his reaction definitely cementing the gag idea in Castiel’s mind.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Attentive readers will have noticed that this definitely is a continuation of the figging kink I did earlier in the bingo XD


End file.
